Home gyms are ubiquitous in society. Many users of such gyms may want to perform various different types of exercises using equipment that does not take up a significant amount of floor space. In addition, commercial establishments may also wish to include compact multi-purpose systems. Users may thus want to be able to quickly manipulate various features of the equipment to facilitate various exercises or routines.
In addition, many users may use significant weights that require substantial support (e.g., some systems may allow a user to “self-spot”, requiring bar catches to support a significant load in order to protect a user from injury).
Thus there is a need for a solution that allows users to quickly and easily move from one position to another using moveable bar catches while also providing significant structural support.